Sirius' Secret
by ILoveMatthewBellamy
Summary: Sirius sends Harry a mysterious letter. Harry is elated, worried, anxious. Is this a trick to lure Harry into a trap, or does Sirius have an important message? REAL EXITING! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the lake at midnight tonight. This is very important, I can't explain but... I... can feel... Ahh. Just come, I'll explain everything there. Don't ignore this, I beg of you. And don't be angry with me, like I said before, this is beyond important._

_Sirius_

"Why did he come out of hiding? He knows that he shouldn't have done that!"Despite the note that said 'don't be angry at me' I was quite furious. He knows that this is going to have me worried sick until midnight.

"Harry, he said that it is very important, I think that you should go." Ron said, glancing at Hermione, knowing that she would have a second opinion.

"Ron is right. It sounded pretty urgent." Hermione agreed. Ron gave her a surprised look; he definitely didn't see that coming.

"I don't know. This could be a trick; you know how many people that is out to get me! I might not come back at all!" Wow, did Hermione and I switch places for the day? We've reached the Fat Lady and were coming up the tunnel at the moment. When we hit the landing of the common room, Hermione began to speak again.

"Well, you do have a point Harry. Okay, we are coming with you." I knew that it wouldn't do any good to argue, her face was set in a stubborn expression, telling me her mind was made up. Despite my instincts, I agreed.

"Well, we might want to get working on that report Snape gave us. Why did he ever have to assign it today?"

My eyes shot open, midnight just half an hour away. I crept out of bed as quietly as I could, careful not to wake Neville up. I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak out from my trunk and tip-toed over to Ron's bed. I shook his shoulder. When I failed to get a response, I slapped him in the face.

"OW! Hey! What did you do that for?!" Squeaked Ron. I quickly glanced over to Neville's four- poster and sighed in relief when I heard his loud snoring.

"Quiet!" I whispered, "C'mon! And be _quiet_ about it!" I added when he fell on the floor with a loud _Thud!_ We hurried out the door, our feet whispering on the wooden floor. Hermione was waiting for us in the common room.

"Did you bring the Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione asked, not seeing it because of the lack of light in the room. "Yeah. Can't sneak out of an enchanted wizarding school without one ya know." I could see her outline shaking her head in exasperation. We threw the cloak over ourselves and crept out of the port hole behind the Fat Lady. We walked through the deserted hallways as quietly as possible, fearing that even the tiniest soul would hear our footsteps. I was apprehensive about the whole thing, not completely sure if this is a trick or not.

I was also excited; I haven't seen him in a while. After all, he is my godfather. If this wasn't a trick, than I'm also angry with him, he should stay in hiding. Ugh! I guess it's a lose lose thought. Once I came out of my self- arguing fit, I noticed that we were already outside. I was surprised by the sudden cold wind that nipped at my face.

"Harry! Watch where you're stepping!" Hermione yelled. I've accidentally stepped on her foot. We should be getting closer; I could see the almost silvery shimmer of the lake getting nearer. I stopped, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Wha-? Why have you stopped, Harry?" Ron asked when the cloak slid off his body. The truth was, I didn't even know why I stopped. I felt more and more uneasy as the sinking feeling of dread slowly sunk into my stomach. Was there a Dementor near?

"C'mon. We are almost there." I didn't want to take another step.

"Guys, this is a bad idea. We should go back and pretend that I never even got a letter," I suggested nervously. But I think I was just being paranoid at the moment. I really want to see Sirius.

"Oh, Harry. Stop being a baby. You're supposed to be the brave one. After all, you _are_ invincible," Ron said, sniggering in the dark. I rolled my eyes but almost instantly became serious again.

"I'm serious. Ugh! It was just a feeling! Okay, okay! I'M GOING! No need to push Hermione!" I yelled. When I didn't get a usual response from Hermione, I turned around to see what was keeping her. When I did, I stopped dead once more.

"Her-Hermione? Wh- where did you go?" She was gone. Not a trace of her in sight. I looked around me, becoming dizzy from the frantic spinning.

"Ron! Hermione's gone! Ron? "They were both gone, leaving me alone to face whatever was coming. I slowly pulled out my wand. I could pull-off an _Avada Kadavra, _I hope.A spell like that could really help me, I somehow knew. I heard a sound... like a twig snapping. As quickly as possible, I spun around.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped. There in front of me, a Dementor stood. He was holding an unconscious Sirius Black. With his free hand he began to pull down his hood, showing the most contorted face I have ever seen. I stood there, all emotion draining away from my body. A spell, I remembered. There is a spell. Get... rid... Dementor...

"_EXPECTRO PATRONUM!_" Yeah, that was the one, my mind drifting. Wait, did someone yell that? My senses began to slowly come back, even though the Dementor stood there in front of me.

"_EXPECTRO PATRONUM!"_ The familiar voice yelled once again. Huh? I sat up, just realizing that Sirius now lay in front of me. We were at the shore of the shimmering lake. The Dementor was backing away quickly. I now realized the wonderful light coming nearer from the center of the lake. Tantalized by the light, I almost didn't hear the voice beside me calling my name.

"Harry? Harry. HARRY!" Well, I heard that. Rubbing my left ear, I mumbled.

"What? Who said that? And did you have to yell so loud?!"

"Sorry, Harry. I had to yell, you wouldn't snap out of that bloody trance!" Ron yelled again, to my dismay. Did I not just say don't yell, or was I going mad?

"Where am I? Where is Sirius? Who drove that Dementor away?" I asked, frantically looking around the more than familiar room.

"Sirius is in the bed next to you, Harry." Madame Pomfry answered. Wait, did she just say that he is right beside me? She isn't supposed to know anything about where he is. What's going to happen to him?

"Harry, everyone knows the truth now. Sirius's name has been cleared, everything is alright. You will never guess who drove the Dementor away!" Hermione added, remembering the other part of my question. Well is anyone going to tell me? I felt too tired to speak and let my facial expressions take effect.

"It was Wormtail! Can you believe it?! He was sent to Azkaban this morning." Ron yelled. I'm going to have to get used to this yelling, won't I?

"After the Dementor was gone, he told us that he owed you for saving his life. So he decided to save not only your life, but his soul." Hermione said, nodding to Sirius. I looked over to Sirius; he looked dreadful, but had more color than he did at the lake. I could tell by the way he breathed that he was in a deep sleep at the moment. I suddenly felt even more exhausted than before. I looked over to see Madame Pomfry mumbling something undisiphable.

"Okay, okay. All visitors out! The patients have to rest now. Go on, now! Shoo!" she added when Ron stopped, looking like he was about to say something. She shut the door in his face. I heard a muffled 'Ow!' guessing that the door hit his nose. My eyes, feeling about a thousand pounds, finally closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"He worried me sick just to tell me that?! He could of put that in the letter!" I complained. "Yeah, yeah. Then it wouldn't have been a surprise like he intended it to be... Whatever..." I added when I saw Hermione open her mouth. She closed it and looked satisfied as soon as those last words came out of my mouth. I had just been released from the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione were telling me the bits and pieces that I have missed before I passed out on the shore of the lake.

"Well, it is news worth to be excited about. Surprises are better with a side of anticipation along with it, you know," She just always has to be right, doesn't she?

"It was more like apprehension to me, thank you very much Miss I-Read-A-Lot-Of-Books-And-Therefore-Know-Everything." I retorted. Ugh. I still felt quite dreadful; it's probably just all the chocolate that was forced down my throat in the last few hours. We were heading to dinner. I'm probably not going to eat a lot, though. My stomachs in knots.

"Well, are you happy? You seem kind of remorse there. Not the usual response you get when your godfather isn't being hunted down anymore..." Ron pointed out. We have reached the Great Hall and were sitting down at our usual table. Fred and George were obnoxiously laughing about a joke that I must of missed. Everyone at our table were staring at them, it was... weird.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't know we were disturbing you," Fred and George sniggered in unison. At that moment, everyone looked up at Dumbledore, who had just made a dinging sort of noise by tapping his spoon onto his goblet. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, everyone! I understand that you all have quite a bit of homework tonight so I am going to make this quick. A few days ago, something happened that surprises and horrifies some. One of our students was the first to hear about," Dumbledore said, looking at me. " A man who is infamous name has been cleared. I can ensure you that he is very safe and won't harm any of you. He has actually never murdered anybody, as what many people thought.

"That man is no other than Sirius Black," at the name, many people gasped. "Now remember what I said, he will never harm anyone of you. The truth is that somebody else actually murdered all those people many years ago. He has been caught and is being kept in Azkaban. In the meantime, Sirius will be staying here until he can find a home suitable for his tastes. I just wanted to inform you all on that. You may all resume eating," With those last words, he sat down, looking satisfied.

"He's going to be staying with us?" I asked excitedly. "This is going to be excellent!"

"We were going to tell you that, but you wouldn't stop bloody complaining!" Ron exclaimed, through a mouthful of stew. I looked happily around at my friends. Ginny was smiling warmly back at me. At this moment, I believed not even a Dementor could take this feeling of happiness away from me.


End file.
